


oh daddy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned NCT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything that Taeyong need is to find a nanny for his five-year-old daughter.Sicheng just want to find a job.





	1. About the job

**About the job**

_I'm looking for someone reliable and trustworthy, available Monday-Friday who can come to my house to take care of my five-year-old daughter while I'm in work._   

**Job basics**  

How often: Full time   
Start date: April 17th, 2017

**Who I'm looking for**

Non-smoker  **✓**  
Comfortable with pets  **✓**  

**Who you'll care for**  

1 Child aged 4 - 6 years 

**Job schedule**  

Monday: 1-8pm   
Tuesday: 1-8pm     
Wednesday: 1-8pm  
Thursday: 1-8pm  
Friday: 1-9pm


	2. How to find a job?

_**Unemployed**_ – person without a paid job but available to work. For example:  
>Mr Kim from neighbourhood - an active alcoholic  
>Ms Min - protectress of fireside and her children  
>Dong Sicheng - embodiment of pain and suffering  
>Salvador Dali - dead

_**Dong Sicheng's parents**_  – persons due to whom he's in this world and he was brought up by them. They also love him (but they would love him more, if he'd find a job). Their favourites words are 'how', 'do', 'you', 'gonna', 'handle', 'with', 'life', 'when', 'we', 'die' said exactly in this order.

 

He wants to be like his older sister. She's gonna graduated her college soon, she has a boyfriend and a job and, what is the most important, she is not living with parents. Sicheng is totally opposite. Of course not because he wants to. He doesn't get accept to uni, all of his love interests were straight and they mostly lech over Meiying, he was unemployed (because all of his potential employers wanted someone who was after university, what was hurting his pride). Sicheng of course is also living with parents. He's a loser, but he still doesn't give up and since few days Sicheng was looking for some job offers in the internet for twenty-years-old sleep lover, which likes romantics walks to the fridge. When his desperation was crescendoing, he starts thinking about return to China and became the president. At least he should put money into 'How to make money without effort?' guide. Or more like his parents should, because rebate to the bookstore was his whole fortune. Sicheng already lost all of his hopes, but he was still habitually searching for job offerts. Actually he qualifies only to stripper work. He even saves number to the night club in his phone. But he's too scared to call. Maybe they also need educated stripper nowadays?

He was staring into monitor, when he heard someone's steps. After while Sicheng's mother enters into room. She saw her son sitting among huge pile of newspaper opened at the page with job offers, so she only stroked his hair and left, because she didn't want interrupt him. She can't know, that Sicheng was only waiting for that. Now, when his mum saw him, how he's looking for work, he quietly can play in Papa's Cupcakeria. If he's gonna apply on chef assistant position, can he write in CV, that he passed forty-six days in that game? Sicheng wasn't playing long, because he was filled with remorse. He wants to make his parents to be finally proud of him and he won't achieve that, if he's still gonna make virtual cupcakes. Why he wasn't born as a genius? Or maybe he's gonna become Catholic, join the seminary and in the future he will be the first Chinese gay pope? But if his past will come forward, he probably will must excommunicating himself. And he doesn't look good in white clothes, besides pope get any paycheque? If no, he doesn't even want to think about that anymore. Admittedly he wasn't materialist, but if he'll say, that money doesn't matter to him, he would be lying. He exited his room to take some activeness (of course not because he just want to eat something). He went to the most outlying room from his own, which accidentally was the kitchen. Sicheng sits on the countertop, ignoring reprimanding glance from his mother. She's sitting at the table and reading some shitty woman magazine.

"Your sister is pregnant." She said like it was nothing special at all. Sicheng was angry. Why his parents take Meiying pregnancy that calmly and they even don't want to hear about his orientation? His father has a little decency, but his mother still is asking him, when he's gonna find a girlfriend. He was always just rolling his eyes, because he can do only that. He wasn't in the mood to eat anything, what was happening rarely, so he come back to his bedroom and lay down on the bed. It was over. If he's not gonna find any job in the near future, his parents no doubt will say something like "Forget about work. You can help Meiying with her child, because she and her boyfriend will be busy with final exams." Right. A child. Sicheng suddenly start up and sat again in front of computer screen. He wants to call Meiying and his boyfriend and thanks them.

 

He's standing in front of door of the biggest house, he ever seen. He looked again at the small chit with address, maybe he made mistake? But everything was alright, so he rings the bell. After a long while, during which Sicheng get stressed, a small, cute girl opened the door. He was a little bit worried. Kids shouldn't open the doors to strangers. How her parents raised her? But girl just call out her father and Sicheng breathed a sigh of relief. But when he saw the man behind whom she hides, he starts to regret, that he replied at Mr Lee job offer. Why every handsome man must be taken? In this time situation was critical. His little innocent heart for the first time starts beating faster for someone who already has family and is at last five years older than him. But it was just his guess, because Mr Lee despite his sharp face features and serious gaze, he looks like Sicheng's peers. Or maybe it's just because he's wearing common tracksuit, he has princess tiara on his head and also hair-slide with Ariel print. He bow down, so he can hide his smile. Mr Lee seems quite embarrassed, which made Sicheng's stress reduce a little. He carefully come inside the house at older invited. The interior was very expensive and clean, so he pulls off his shoes then he followed with Mr Lee to the living room and sat at the pointed seat.

Man said something to his daughter and she reluctantly left the room. Mr Lee pulled the tiara off, but he probably doesn't know about the hair-slide, and he sat opposite to Sicheng.

"Lee Taeyong." He extended his hand, which Sicheng squeezed, bow down again.

"Dong Sicheng." Said quiet. He wasn't that scared like at the beginning, but whole this situation still was stressful. Luckily Mr Taeyong prevented coming silence.

"Do you have any experience with babysitting?" He hasn't. Not yet. Maybe he should lied? But he will be feel bad with that. He was well-behaved at all.

"No, but not while ago I was a child yet, so I think, that I can handle with kids." It's the end. Why he even thought that someone would let him take care of child, if his contacts with kids was limited to replied to his neighbour son's 'good morning'.

"Well... There always must be that first time." Taeyong smiled nervously, but then he gets serious again. "I wouldn't let you babysitting my Hyeri, but her nanny must deserted and I can't leave my job for so long." Sicheng vehemently nodded. Did he want to be the first employer in his whole life? "Are you allergic to animal hairs?" Younger just denied. "Good. We have a cat." He explains.

 

Sicheng was laying in his room on the floor high in knowledge such as 'things that Hyeri can't eat'. In front of his eyes, he still has that cute hair-slide in dark and probably soft Mr Taeyong's hair. He even once didn't talk about his daughter mother, so there was a chance, that he hasn't got a wife. But does someone like him can be single? At last, he's very handsome and rich. And he even touched Sicheng's hand. He started to rolling on the floor, but he meet barrier which was his mum. She has one big 'why is he my son?' in her eyes.

"I have a job." Sicheng smiled widely.


	3. A child psychologist

The day of his debut as a nanny finally came and Sicheng was enjoying this more than he should. But who normal will be sad, when it comes to meet the ideal man of your life? The answer is easy. Person, who is already taken, but Sicheng has no one, so he can shamelessly has a crush on his boss, what makes his mood great. Even his mother can't destroy it.

"If you found a job, then no doubt that you'll bring girlfriend to our house soon." She smiled to her son while wiping the table.

"Just don't be surprised if my girlfriend's gonna has a penis." Sicheng saw small smile on his father face, but just after killing glance that mother gave to him, he gets serious.

"How can you do this to your parents? What our friends are gonna say?" In her voice can be heard clear grief, but for him it doesn't matter. Sicheng get used to that kind of his mother behave.

"I'm sure, that your female friends are gonna envy me." He smiled with sympathy and left the room.

Sicheng looked at the clock in the living room, sighed just like Cristiano Ronaldo before free kick and run to his bedroom. He must wear sweatshirt because it's still cold and Sicheng doesn't want to freeze on his way to Mr Lee house. Well... he could take a bus, but he's poor man, and he hasn't got enough money even for a bus ticket. It's almost that pathetic as didn't get accept to college. But due to this he met the most handsome man in the world. And you all what? Still Chris Evans oppa? Sicheng smiled again, when he was finally gone from home. He has more than half an hour, so he can comfortably brace himself emotionally to spend whole afternoon with five-year-old girl, which is also his crush's daughter. Not a sister. A d a u g h t e r. But if Hyeri's gonna like Sicheng, he will have chance for better contact with her father, because actually Taeyong's treating him with distance. He understands that. After all he was leaving his beloved daughter with someone, who never ever had a chance to babysitting even younger siblings, what he regrets. Maybe if he'll have a younger brother or sister, mum would be picks on them. After all he's happy that he has older sister. Their relationship is quite complicated. When they were young, Meiyiang liked teasing him. Even once they were playing in funeral, she closed him in broom cupboard saying that is his grave, and then she went to her room to watch cartoons, leaving her brother alone. But if in school Sicheng's classmates were laughed at him because he was small, Meiyiang always took up the cudgels for him. Sicheng was thankful to her. Now he can spit at their pate, because at the beginning of high school he came up to their height and since his move out to Korea, he grows up a few centimeters yet (or maybe he can't, because they are still in China).

He's standing at the door again, but today he's not stressed. At last, he should show his best side. Mr Taeyong opened the door this time and Sicheng died painfully. But after a while he rises from the dead just like Jon Snow but desire to looking at his boss in suit and loosened tie resurrected him not Melisandre. It was cold outside but Sicheng was feeling hot. He went to house, because he doesn't want to make himself more stupid that he is.  
Man called out his daughter and kissed her forehead. He gave Sicheng just cold glance, which supposed to be warning, but he still loved it that much, so he almost forgot about bow down as goodbye. Being well behaved is tiring all the more reason, that Mr Taeyong ignored it totally.

He was alone in this huge house with five-year-old female child and a cat, which he even didn't see.

"You have homework in preschool?" Sicheng asked, because he completely doesn't know what he should do. Hyeri just nodded.

"Would you help me?" He agreed. What else he can do? The girl show him to her room, where he survived another heart attack. It wasn't just ordinary bedroom. It was real princess chamber. Well, maybe not that real at all, but every little girl (and him, but he never ever would admin that) was dreaming about that kind of room. Pink walls, fluffy white carpet, huge bed with a canopy, lots of teddy bears and dolls. Sicheng could just live there.

"Um. Sir?" Hyeri sat at her desk while looking for something in pencil case. "I must do card for Mother's Day and I don't have a mother." She said, staring at crayons. Sicheng came closer to her and squatted, so he can look in Hyer's face. Is not too early for Mother's Day cards?

"But you have amazing dad, he loves you doubly, so you should do this card for him. And call me Sicheng okay?" He smiled and Hyeri brighten a little. Sicheng felt like a child psychologist. He helped her cut a paper heart out and was looking at her struggle with drawing flowers. When she finished her work, he find, that child must eat. Happily Taeyong left some food and Sicheng must not poisoning Hyeri with his cooking skills. Against his belief, he was doing good as a nanny, but maybe it's because Hyeri is an angel. Or maybe he was just awesome? The rest of day he spent on watching cartoons and playing in fairies with his charge (they beaten a bad queen together).  
When he was preparing a bath for Hyeri, he finally met a cat, which was just laying in sink and was watching all Sicheng's moves. It makes that he want to take this cat with him (even more than Mr Lee).  
At half past seven he was reading bedtime story for Hyeri, but she still didn't want sleep and Sicheng saw, that she's not an angel. After all he ends building pillow fort and truly he starts liking this job. He can again be just a child, he earns, and he can look at handsome man in suit. At handsome man, who was leaning against door jamb and looking at Sicheng with raised eyebrows. Suddenly Sicheng felt embarrassed. Taeyong smiled to him before Hyeri attacks him with a hug, and he wants to do the same. He can't believe that Mr Lee smiled to him. It was almost like a date. Maybe after a while, he will be kissing him on goodbye? Taeyong laid Hyeri into bed, and she just covered herself with duvet and closed her eyes. Well, Sicheng is not a child psychologist.

"Come with me." Her dad said and younger want to go with him everywhere (perhaps to bed too). But actually he followed him to the kitchen (in truth countertops were big enough, but it's still too early for this).

Sicheng was coming back to home by b u s. He bought a ticket with his first earned money. He was feeling like the richest man in the world. Bill Gates can lick his shoes. Also in his head, he still heard Mr Lee words. "See you tomorrow Sicheng." It sounds like he wants to meet him. Or maybe he's just nice? But today he smiled at him. Maybe tomorrow Taeyong's gonna hug him?

He didn't hug him, but he almost touched his arm. On Wednesday he patted his back. On Thursday Taeyong didn't let him out from his house until Sicheng ate ramen with him (what must be a date). On Friday Mr Lee was working longer, so Sicheng was coming back to house much later. He was sitting in bus, when he gets a text message from Taeyong. He almost dropped his phone. For a while he wants to screen shots that and set at his wallpaper, but he will be feel embarrassed, because have crush on a **thirty-two-year-old**  man (he just discovered his age) wasn't stupid at all.

 **Mr Lee:**   _Are you came to your house safely?_


	4. A je to

Sicheng for the first time in his life wants to weekend finally ends. Due to this, he understood how shaming he is. He has not any social life except babysitting daughter of man, whom he likes more than he should. He wants to stop thinking about Taeyong, but for Sicheng it's impossible. How he can just forget about someone, who was worried, that he came safely to home, even for a minute? He can't. He also can't feel sorry for himself, but somebody else can, and who will fit the bill better than his sister? His best friend of course, but Kun is in China and Sicheng didn't make any friends here yet. Well, he knows a several people, but he wasn't close with them, and he just wants to show his awkwardness to his first (in this year) crush off. Though that inwardly he was creating a thousand scenarios of talks with Mr Lee, when comes to real talk, Sicheng's almost forgetting how to breathe. It's the first time, when he feels like that. He didn't like it at all, because it's only disturb him in conversation with Taeyong. Although, he started to communicate with his daughter and it was already half the battle.  
  
From habit, he wants to go on foot, but then he remembered, that he's able to buy a bus ticket. May all the poor student can see, how he's tooling around the city.

 

"How's your little parasite?" He asked, sitting next to Meiyiang on the love seat. His sister is living in small studio flat, which is located near to her university. It was enough place for twosome, but it's gonna be hard to seat a child there, and also it's not proper place for a baby, considering all neighbours in her block of flats. Especially Johnny and Ten, they're disturbing and always drunk. Sicheng had occasion to met them and it was traumatic experience to him.

 

_Sicheng knocked on the door. His sister sent him to her neighbours for an iron, which she lent them some time ago and Sicheng as a obedient, younger brother had to reclaim it. Almost immediately someone answered with loud "Open!". He hesitantly came inside and he was shocked. In the centre of room stood tall man without a shirt. He was ironing socks with hair straightener. At the request of the iron, he tells Sicheng, to go to the kitchen and ask Ten. They flat look very manly. There was a mess. Dirty floordrobe in corner, bag full of empty alcohol bottles. Even smell was manly. Sweat, alcohol, burned food and poverty. He had a look around the kitchen and found Ten in the most strange place. Man was looking at Sicheng from wall cupboard, which must be connected with next cupboard, because it's impossible to fit just in one. He was shirtless too. In addition, Ten looks like he spent his whole life on high or hangover. He rolled his eyes at the mention of the iron and fell out. For real. For his happiness, he landed almost safely on his butt. He stood up, while stumbling and took out the iron from the oven, but before he gives it to Sicheng, he looks at the clock. Suddenly he seemed funky. Ten forced the iron in Sicheng's hands._

_"You know, I'm fully heterosexual, but... Well, am I smell like jizz?" Sicheng didn't remember what happened later. He doesn't want to remember._

 

"How am I able to know how are you?" She answered and Sicheng acted very resentful. Or maybe it really hurt him? After all mum always called him a parasite, and she was nagging, that he's just sitting at home.

"If you're interested that much in my privet life, you must know, that I found Mr Ideal, but it's also a tiny problem."  
  
"He has a girlfriend I guess?"  
  
"Nah." He smiled sadly. "Maybe I'm babysitting his five-year-old daughter and maybe he's twelve years older than me, but except that, he's too rich and too handsome to bothering himself with his precious child nanny." He sighed and Meiyiang probably felt pity for her brother, because she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Someday you'll find, just like me, someone as ideal as Jaehyun."Sicheng rolled his eyes. He rather would like to be alone his whole life, than be with someone the sort of Meiyiang boyfriend. Of course, he likes Jaehyun, but he's behaving just like typical old uncle on every family meet. "When I was your age...", "Did you hear that joke?", "Here's mud in your eye!"  
Spending longer time with him was really tiring, but Meiyiang is just right for him. Sometimes Sicheng was wondering if they're twins, but this thought was kind of terrifying. However, he must admit, that he was a bit jealous. At last, they are a real couple, but Sicheng was hoped for the best. After all, who's gonna resist his charm and cuteness? Maybe only everyone... How does it happen, that people fell in requited love? He just wants to be happy. With Taeyong and Hyeri. Is this possible to fell in love with someone just after few days of acquaintance? He hates his life. Why he wasn't be born as a girl? Or at last, why can't he be heterosexual? What was he done in previous life, that he must suffer this all?  
He was about to start crying in Meiyiang shoulder, but someone suddenly opened the door and it wasn't Jaehyun.  
  
"Hi Sicheng. Hi Meiyiang. Hi child, son or daughter of Jaehyun." Johnny smiled widely. "Me and Ten are going to the Netherlands. Can you water our flower for some time? But please, watch out for my mould culture. It's on windowsill, next to the flower. Thanks!" He screamed before even Meiyiang said something.

He was in his sister's house till the late evening, but it was only her fault. When Jaehyun came back, she offered him a dinner, and she perfectly knows, that Sicheng never denied if it comes to food or date with handsome men, but actually no one want to date with him. After dinner, Jaehyun wants to drink some beer with Sicheng, and he didn't deny just because he's well behaved.  
After 9pm Meiyiang with all her force threw him out of her studio flat.

  
Sicheng was laying on back, wrapped in duvet in his bed, while regretting his little alcoholization with Jaehyun. He was holding phone with typed Mr Taeyong number. If he's gonna text to him, can he blame alcohol? Of course, no. He's not that drunk, so he's still aware of what he's doing.  
He wants to drop his phone, but it fell on his face and all, what he can hear was call sound. He lift the phone faster than Meiyiang Jaehyun's wallet after pay-day and hung up before Mr Lee answered, while praying that he's not gonna see this, but just after a while he receive a message from him.  
  
 **Mr Lee:**   _Something happened?_

_I'm sorry. Maybe it's sounds ridiculously, but it just my phone fell on my face._

 

**Mr Lee:**   _But you typed my number for some reason ;)_  
  
Sicheng can't believe that Taeyong just sent him a wink emoticon. He almost screamed into pillow. If his boss wasn't older, he would think, that he's flirting with him, but it's impossible. Me Lee can't see in him someone other than his daughter nanny. Maybe it's better that way? Maybe Taeyong wasn't good for him? Maybe Sicheng just try to make believe in this, because he doesn't want to have a broken heart? Although it's already too late for this. With each passing day, when he just saw Taeyong, that terrible feel of suffocation in his chest was growing up. He wants to be unemployed again and carry the torch for random young men without any child. He should get over with him. He should, but he won't do this. Maybe he's gonna end with broken heart and existence crisis, but at last, he would can freely become a single man with two cats.


End file.
